graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen is a fairly popular and a moderately strong boss in SoulSplit. She is often killed for her rare dragon equipment and Abyssal Whip drops. The Kalphite Queen is able to use all forms of attack, and prays against range and magic. Thus it is highly recommended to adopt a melee approach when attempting to fight her. She is located to the north of the bandits training area, along the eastern shore of the lake. The respawn time for this boss is one minute. Set-up Magic The recommended inventory will vary depending on the players mode and combat level. Items can be swapped if necessary. 1-2 Super/Magic potions 1-2 Super Defence potions Runes 1000+ (depending on spell(s) being used) 4-6 Super Restore potions Special weapon: Armadyl Godsword/Dragon Claws/Dragon Dagger/Korasi Summoning: Steel Titan > Pack Yak > Unicorn 12-20 Rocktails/Sharks Melee The recommended inventory will vary depending on the players mode and combat level. Items can be swapped if necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Super Attack potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Defence potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Strength potions 4-6 Super Restore potions Special weapon: Armadyl Godsword/Dragon Claws/Dragon Dagger Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-19 Rocktails/Sharks Range Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel that it is necessary. 1-2 Extreme/range potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Defence potions 4-6 Super Restore potions Special weapon: Zaryte Bow/Morrigan's Javelins Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 15-20 Rocktails/Sharks Location Kalphite Lair: The Kalphite Queen resides in the Kalphite Lair, which is located north of the bandits training area. Due to the high popularity and easy access of this location, it is recommended that the player brings the best gear they have available for use. To get to the Kalphite Lair, the following will need to be performed: * Select Training Teleport from the Spellbook * Select View Page 2 * Select Bandits * Once teleported to the bandits training camp, run north until the lake is hit. * From there, follow the shoreline to the east and north, until the Kalphite Lair is reached. (This should appear as a dungeon symbol on the minimap) Strategies Due to the Kalphite Queen being able to pray protection against range and magic attacks, it is in the players best interest to utilize melee. While fighting, it is highly recommended to pray either protection or deflect magic, as though the Kalphite Queen uses all forms of attack, her magic attack can be the most devastating to a melee set up. It should also be noted that the Kalphite Queen's range and magic attacks are multi-target, while her melee attack is single target only. Using the ancient curse Turmoil, as well as utilizing stat boosting potions (such as those mentioned in the Set-Up section, as well as Overloads) is also highly recommended for both lower level players and campers alike. Camping As the Kalphite Queen is only a moderately strong boss, and has the capability to drop rare and otherwise unobtainable items; some higher level players may find camping Kalphite Queen a profitable experience. To camp Kalphite Queen, the following stats are recommended: * 96+ Herblore (For the use of Overloads) * 80+ Attack and 80+ Dungeoneering (For Chaotic Equipment) * 75+ Defence (For Spirit Shields) * 95+ Prayer (For the Ancient Curse Turmoil) * 90+ Hitpoints As mentioned earlier, a melee approach is strongly recommended for camping Kalphite Queen, with the melee set-up described earlier being a good guide as to what equipment the player may wish to use. However for camping Kalphite Queen, the recommended inventory is quite different: * Dragon Claws/Shadow Sword: Special weapons, can be switched out with other weapons with high hitting special attacks (E.g. Armadyl Godsword) * 15x Saradomin Brews: For efficient healing (Stat draining effect is countered by either Super Restores or Overload) * 9x Super Restores: To replenish prayer points and counter the stat draining effect of Saradomin Brews * 1x Overload: For boosting combat stats, and allowing for a more efficient camping session * 1x Teleport Tab: For one-click emergency teleport. Using this set-up will allow for multiple solos of the Kalphite Queen in one trip, and if a Pack Yak is used to store extra brews and potions, even more time can be spent attempting to receive rare drops. In order to increase the players chance of receiving a rare drop while camping, it is highly recommend that a Ring of Wealth is used. Trivia * Currently, the Kalphite Queen only has one form, the beetle form. * The Kalphite Queen has currently one of the largest rare droplists. * Currently there is just the Kalphite Queen (no drones or lower tier of Kalphites), making the slayer task of killing Kaphites especially difficult for low levels. * After an update, the Kalphite Queen found near the Exam center has been removed and replaced with a Desert Strykewyrm. * Kalphite Queen cannot be captured since the update on 8/3/2014 (Non-members can capture up to level 200. Members can capture levels up to 300) Drop List